dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallos
Fallos "The light has become too weak, the darkness is too murky to see through, so I shall judge both for what they are... impure." Fallos is the goddess of Flesh, Judgement and Purification, while donning the armor of what could be described of that of a paladin, she herself does not hold any true belief in either the light or the dark. She instead clings to the idea of Justice, her own justice for which at the end of days she herself will ultimately be judged for. She is sister to Arnor, Ziekten and Mortan Husk. Her connection to Arnor is the strongest out of her siblings, and respects him as both a god and as a swordsman. Her former lover Albion is one of her most hated god kind in the pantheon, while her daughter Hagar is someone she could only see in shame and failures as a mother to her. Divine Realm Upon entering Fallos' room for the first time may think her a student or learner, as apart from a simple bed, a set of drawers and armor stand, the room is entirely filled with books as far as the eye can see. Of course, in actual fact these are her Rites of Judgement. Every single judgement that has been made by her towards anyone is written down within the confines of these books here, waiting for the day at which she believes her work to be done and she herself must face judgement for her actions. Within her room also lay her shield, Faith, and where her two blades Persecution and Intervention use to lay. Intervention however was to remain on the Dawn after her battle with her sibling. Personality With such lofty goals in mind, it is not surprise that Fallos herself has a very strong sense of justice and a will that matches it. Of course, her guilt joins these other two as her third strongest emotion, her life to her can be measure in several large mistakes that someday she must personally account for. Otherwise she is well manner and well spoken, only speaking in a more impolite manner when on a battlefield or alone without the gaze of others on her. Realtionships Albion is a regret that she will carry with her to her grave. There was once a spark of almost interest in the woman towards the god of Mallice, but after their time together she found herself so much worse for the experience. With this and his constants towards her on the manner of her poor parenting, she plans on his death at her first chance. This is much the same with her sibling, Ziekten. Not only are they impossible to trust due to their inability to be seen, but their constant feedings on her more negative emotions have led her to find that out of the three she shares blood with, they are the one that takes the most after their fathers. It is in her fathers however that Fallos finds her true rage. Both Veveliar and Kyrall are the reasons why she sought such justice to being with, these beings are a cancer on the world and must be put to the blade. The end goal of Fallos is to kill either or both of her parents and then allow whoever remains standing to judge her for what it took to reach the point at which she could slay her parents. Mortan Husk, her second sibling, is one of necessity. Everything one day will come to an end, that is the meaning to the word entropy, and she respects that it must exist. As for her other brother Arnor, there is no other person among the pantheon that she would not mind losing in a battle to, if not just to see him smile once. Hagar is her child and yet she will never be able to face her. Not believing that she was good enough to be a mother to her, she instead practically abandoned her to the will of her father. Of course in retrospect, it is impossible in Fallos' mind to know how different Hagar would be if she had grown under her guidance, but it had to be better then the torture that bastard of a man put her through. Apart from her family, there are not many others that Fallos chooses to associate herself with. She does however respect Denen Överallt, as a fellow who also rejects the beast turned god known as Albion. Category:God/Goddess